


Great is for Champions

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, cause he lost the tnt title match, thats pretty much it, the first one im just slow, to make him feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dynamite episode 10/14/2020 orange lost the tnt title match against cody in the very last seconds and you needed to cheer him up
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Great is for Champions

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope this is satisfactory my guy  
> i dont have anything interesting to say im sorry

Your heart fell as you saw Orange raise his hand. 

Paul Turner's hand didn't hit the mat a third time. 

Orange lost. 

You were in the audience so you couldn't tell him, you weren't sure if you wanted to tell him but seeing him reach for the belt only to be brushed aside hurt so much worse. You glared at Cody and pushed away from the barricade, making your way backstage. You couldn't go out there to be with Orange but you'd be there as soon as he entered the tunnel, you had to let him know how proud of him you are. 

As well as get a little of your own frustration out… 

Orange slowly made his way back, it took awhile for the reality to sink in. The call was made, he had lost.  _ Whatever.  _ He pushed a hand through his hair and finally got up looking at the ground so as not to see Cody's celebration going on and to not see the probably disappointed faces in the audience. So maybe it wasn't  _ whatever _ but he wasn't gonna say that. Orange stumbled his way out of the ring and out to the tunnel as the show went on. He didn't even see you, his head still down only snapping his head up when he felt hands on his chest. 

You hated the defeated look on his face. That's not how Orange was supposed to be. He may seem uninterested and uncaring about certain things but you know how much this meant and how much he actually feels. You cupped his face with one hand, the other remaining on his chest, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, unbothered by the sweat. 

"Hey, you did great." You spoke softly but genuinely, he did that belt would've been his without that stupid call. 

"Great is for champions." Orange tried to shrug as if it was a simple statement, one that didn't hurt if he thought about it but you knew it did. 

"That's not true, I don't care about belts because you prove every time that you are great and that you deserve to be here. But if you  _ were _ to ask me that belt should be around your waist right now." You told him with finality. No room for arguments and Orange could tell, letting out a sigh. He gave a small nod, not sure what else to say. Even if you thought he believed you, you still didn't like this look on his face and you were determined to change that. 

"Come on." You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking him by the hand and leading him back towards the dressing rooms. 

Orange allowed himself to be tugged through the halls, not really sure where you were taking him but also not really sure where he'd go without some sort of direction anyways. You were tugging him too quickly for anyone to really stop him and say something which suited Orange fine. The only other people who he could stand to see besides you were Chuck and Trent, but even then he couldn't help but feel like he'd disappointed them. And you. He probably would've avoided you too, if you weren't there to stop him. 

You walked down the hall with determination, pace quick and knowing exactly where you wanted to go. You pushed open the bathroom door, pulling Orange in behind you and immediately crowding him against it as you flicked the lock. 

Orange's eyes went wide and he stared at you for a few moments before he opened his mouth but you cut him off pressing your lips firmly to his. Orange’s eyes remained wide for a moment before he let them close, bringing his hands to your waist and letting his frustration go for right now. You pressed yourself as close as possible, experimentally rolling your hips and finding that Orange was responding how you hoped. Orange moaned into your mouth and you abruptly pulled back making him whine. 

“Tell me you know how good you are.” Your eyes grew intense and Orange frowned. 

“I– What?” His hands slowly slipped from your hips as you sank to your knees. 

“If you want me to reward you for being awesome, you gotta tell me you know it.” You teased the edge of his waistband, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

“I… I’m awesome…” Orange said hesitantly. It felt weird to say and if he wasn’t already incredibly red he knew he would be at that moment. 

“Mmm, I don’t know if you believe that.” You nuzzled the growing erection in his pants hearing Orange gasp and slightly buck his hips at the action. 

“Y/N…” Orange pleaded but you just hummed again, kissing the outline of his bulge. “Okay, okay, I’m awesome! I’m the best fucking wrestler ever, please Y/N,  _ please!” _ You couldn’t deny him any longer, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t becoming impatient yourself. 

You tugged his pants down quickly along with his underwear, closing your hand around his dick. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Orange moaned as you stroked him a few times before lowering yourself down. You parted your lips, licking the head and running your tongue along the underside. Orange’s hands ran through your hair, gripping and guiding you further forward. You slowly took him further into your mouth, sucking vigorously as you went, Orange already making all the obscene noises you loved to hear. 

“Babe, oh fuck,  _ Y/N. _ ” You looked back up at him to see his head thrown back against the door, face twisted in pleasure and eyes screwed shut.  _ This is how he’s supposed to look.  _ That defeated, hurt look was replaced in your brain with Orange here looking absolutely wrecked because of  _ you.  _ You hummed around his erection as you continued to lick and suck feeling Orange throbbing between your lips. 

Orange couldn’t help the shallow rock of his hips but he loosened his grip in your hair, looking down at you. You relaxed your jaw, trailing your hands up his thighs and up to his hips, pulling him in deeper. 

“Shit!” Orange cried as you let him start fucking your mouth. “Feel so good. Baby  _ ungh _ – fucking love you…” Orange praised making you hum again, vibrations sending a shiver up Orange’s spine. 

You swirled your tongue around, licking along any inch of him your could and savoring the taste. His cock was twitching and throbbing inside your mouth and you could tell he was getting close, his thrusts becoming more erratic. You breathed deeply, sliding yourself down even farther until your nose was pressed against his hip. 

“Oh god,  _ Y/N! I’m _ –!” Orange threw his head back, hands tightening in your hair as he released down your throat. You swallowed hard, sucking enthusiastically as he came undone between your lips. Orange slumped against the door after finally spending himself and panted heavily trying to catch his breath. You slowly slid your lips off his now softened dick and stood, holding him by his hips. 

Orange’s smile was lazy but very much there as he leaned your forehead against his. 

“You’re really good at that.” Orange’s smile grew as he spoke softly. You laughed and shook your head kissing him quickly on the lips. 

“Thanks.” Orange laughed too, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and burying his face in your neck. 

“Mmm, I love you.” Orange nuzzled into you and you pulled him a little closer. 

“I love you, too.” You held him tight, heart light at being able to pick up Orange’s mood. 

“Maybe I should keep losing…” Orange joked. You poked him hard in the side causing him to yelp and pout. 

“Don’t say that.” You chastised him but stroked along his spine and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Right, I’m great and shit.” Orange mumbled, still somewhat embarrassed about saying something like that out loud. 

“Mhmm, don’t forget that.” You pulled him back to look him in the eye making sure he truly understood. Orange nodded at you, ducking his head slightly but a small smile forming on his face that made your heart swell. 

“I won’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> orange shoulda won you dont call the time in the middle of a play that makes no sense :( forever salty about codith being a title whore  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
